Light Up The Sound
by BG Sparrow
Summary: Prequel to BTTF. AU. Soon to be rewritten. Doc's daughter Emma and Marty get anxious when intimidated by Doc's big secret behind an equally big curtain. Chem notes, dogwalking, and a Beatles' song, too.


Okay guys, tis my first Back to the Future fic that I hope shall evolve into the series I want to start (see my author's page). It is a series in which Doc has a daughter and Jennifer doesn't really exist, so you take it from there. You're smart people, you can see where I'm going, lol.  
Anyways, I'd like to say that even though it's taken me this long to write a BTTF story, I have been a fan since I was about four and I first saw it. My dad and I share a huge love for the movies, so whenever it's on TV or something it's like, 'IT'S ON!" and neither of us will move from in front of the television for anything until it's over. It's like a tradition thing with us, something I like to think of as our own. Just me and my dad, and there's not a lot of that anymore since I'm growing up. But with these movies, we'll always be connected, lol. So yeah. I love the movies to death. Could not get sick of them at all no matter how many times I watch them. And I can't do that with any other movie save the Jurassic Park ones. Yes! Dinosaurs!  
But this us not about dinosaurs if you have so smartly and correctly guessed. This is the prequel to my hope-to-be-up-sometime-soon series. It begins about three weeks prior to the night of the DeLorean's unveiling in the beginning of October 1985. Marty and Emma have been good friends for a while just to get that across. Also, the Doc is working on a familiar invention during this little tale, and yeah, you'll get to see what it is. Maybe you'll guess beforehand because I foreshadow too much or something, but that's cool. Go ahead and do that. If the title doesn't make it obvious, I must fix it…  
Okay, I'll shut up now. You probably want to read.

X X X

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from BTTF._

_Claimer: I do own Emma, however._

X X X

Light Up The Sound

"Marty, finish your roast," Lorraine McFly said to her son who was looking mildly distracted with his chin propped up in his hand. Marty looked up from poking the smallest pea on his plate and scanned the table, watching his family eat like it was going out of style. He began to feel uncomfortable and sat up.

"Uh… I'm just gonna go out for a bit," he said, rising from his chair slowly. His family continued to eat, half-ignoring him. "I'm full."

"Well be back soon," George called to Marty who headed for the front door, skateboard in hand. "And if you happen to see Biff at all, tell him that presentation for the board meeting will be ready in the morning."

Marty left without word, rolling his eyes. He was always disappointed in his dad for never standing up to that chump Biff Tannen. One day he had hoped things would be different, but it wasn't today. And for some undeniable reason growing in the back of his mind, Marty didn't think tomorrow looked good either. Or the day after. Or the day after that. Heck, it was never gonna change. Besides, he had no intent on running into Biff. He was probably off being full of himself to even notice Marty anyways.

He jumped on his skateboard and went to the entrance of Lyon Estates before grabbing onto the back of a slow-moving pickup truck that continued down the street. A couple of cars and a few turns later, Marty was hopping off of his skateboard and knocking on the old door of Doc Brown's residence. Marty found the Doc's company enjoyable and bizarre at the same time, but it was also refreshing from anyone else's.

"Doc!" he yelled, knocking on the door. "Doc! You there?"

Marty was about to reach under the doormat for the spare key when the door flew open quickly. Marty leaned back as the Doc's head appeared with its usual big, wild-looking eyes and untamable white hair. He was in his customary lab coat as well, carrying several huge rolls of paper.

"Marty! Hello," he said hastily before dashing away from the door. Marty stepped inside and shut the door, watching Doc run around frantically grabbing things here and there. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Doc, if this is a bad time…"

"No, no, Marty, you're fine," Doc said from across the room. "I'm simply finishing up on a little project tonight." He stopped in front of Marty as he ran by. "Can you be here tomorrow night about this time?"

"Sure," Marty said. It meant having to think up another excuse to miss out on dinner tomorrow night, but he was more than happy to do it to see anything the Doc had to show him.

"Great," Doc said. "And bring your guitar." With that, he ran off again, Marty left in confusion.

"My guitar?" he repeated to himself. He decided to dismiss it for now and followed after the Doc, curious about this 'little project' he was finishing.

"Say Doc, what are you working on?" Marty asked, finding him going behind a large curtain.

"Stay back, Marty!" Doc said sharply. Marty stopped a-ways back, but he still stretched his neck to try to see. "Something you will most definitely like," he said loudly from behind the curtain, "but it's not ready yet!"

"Well, can't you tell me what it is?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Marty sighed at his fruitless attempt and the response he got from it. Doc was obviously set in his ways. But even though there was nothing he could really help with at the moment, Marty refused to go home when he had just gotten there. Go back to the boring McFly household? No. At least not yet.

"Well if you can't tell me what that thing is, can you tell me where I might find Emma?" Mart asked, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"In her room," Doc answered, reappearing from behind the curtain to grab a wrench from his table. "I don't know what she's doing, but tell her that she has to walk Einstein if she hasn't yet." He vanished behind the curtain again.

"Right," Marty said, setting his skateboard against the wall beside the door. He walked passed Doc's bed crammed into the little corner and into view of the big open bedroom decorated in various crimson-reds that was Emma's.

Marty walked up to the doorway and leaned into it as he watched this girl tear furiously around her room in search of something with her blonde hair trying to keep up to her. For some reason this seemed oddly familiar. She was obviously unaware of him standing right there as she shuffled every school paper in her possession on her bed and the surrounding floor. Yes, it was definitely familiar. This girl was definitely related to the Doc.

Marty smiled to himself as he watched her run around like this. She was too uptight sometimes. He decided to cure this as of now, so he uncrossed his arms and pulled a nickel out of his pocket. He reached back out of the doorway and put it in the old-fashioned jukebox Doc kept there. He found an appropriately titled song that he had never really heard before, but he pressed the button next to hit and resumed his position in the door's frame anyways, arms folded again. Emma still ran around amongst the papers clueless.

_'One, two, three, FAWR!'_

Emma's head snapped up abruptly as a catchy tune began to play that she immediately recognized. She looked in the direction of the jukebox outside her bedroom door, but instead she saw Marty leaning in the doorframe and laughed as the song lyrics began.

_'Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another?_

_And I saw her standin' there.'_

Emma slowly stood up and became amused as Marty started to play the role in the song. It was funny how it paralleled and how ridiculous he looked, so she laughed a bit more.

_'Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._

Emma blushed a bit at this line, having the biggest crush on him since he and her father became friends a few years ago. But Marty was always going around and doing this sort of thing to be funny.

_'She wouldn't dance with another_

_And I saw her standin' there._

_'Well, my heart went "boom,"_

_When I crossed that room,'_

Emma threw her head back and laughed even more as Marty strutted across the room right up to her with a playful smile trying not to laugh.

_'And I held her hand in mine...'_

Marty slipped his fingers in between hers and put an arm around her waist as the lyrics continued to instruct him to 'dance through the night' with her as she laughed uncontrollably now. They spun around a few times before Marty stopped in the same spot, looking at her as he now started to laugh. They song played on, but he stopped with the role-play and left his hand on her waist and his hand in hers til she took notice. Emma eventually calmed her laughter and looked at him.

"Thank you for the dance," she giggled. "But you do realize that _you_ were dancing to a _Beatles_ song, don't you?"

She began to smile more giggle as Marty came to face with reality. He didn't really care for the Beatles and then came to realize that this was in fact a Beatles song. "Oh no," he said, looking at the floor and then back up at her with total disappointment in himself. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," Emma laughed. "But thank you. I happen to love that song."

"Well it just happened to have the perfect title. And a pretty good guitar." Marty stood taller, and Emma held a sly smile on her face. She did not mind at all that they were still holding hands and standing that close. She just looked at it as friendly contact, but she wished it were something else.

"So how long were you standing there?" she asked.

"You wanna guess?" Marty asked. Emma moved closer at the request of the pressure on her lower back from Marty's hand. She began to feel a bit nervous now. Surely she was dreaming, so she convinced herself to wake up.

"I would," she replied, "but I have to find my Chemistry notes from last week." Marty let go of her reluctantly as she went to the right side of her bed and sat down, flipping through a pile of papers on her nightstand. He moved several piles that were next to her and sat down.

"You're looking for Chemistry notes… in your Geometry book?" Marty asked, holding up the book. Emma took it from him with a serious look.

"I'm desperate," she said, sitting it behind her on her pillow. "I can't find them anywhere and that big assignment is due tomorrow! I haven't started the problems yet and I can't start them without my notes, and I can't find my notes! Anywhere! At all!"

"Em! Em, calm down," Marty said, easing the papers she held out of her hands and laying them on the other side of him. "It's just Chemistry. I'm sure you could ask you dad for some help on a few stoichiometry problems. He just so happens to be a scientist if you didn't notice. Or you could just copy. One of the two."

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "No, I can't ask my dad because he expects me to know this stuff, and I will not copy." She got up and knelt on the floor at the foot of her bed going through her Spanish things now. Marty got up and followed with an idea.

"Then take a break," he suggested. "Let's go for a walk or something."

"No," she said, trying to convince herself not to stop looking. "I don't want to get distracted."

"It's not a distraction, it's a quick relaxation," he said. "Besides, your dad's making you walk Einstein anyways, so what's fifteen minutes gonna hurt?" Emma still didn't look too sure, so he tried something else. "You know, I bet if you take your mind off of this Chemistry notes stuff and come back after a walk they'll pop right out at you."

"That's ridiculous. I'll just forget," she said.

Marty laughed. "Forget? With this mess?" Emma giggled a bit. "Trust me! You'll either completely remember what you did with them or you'll totally forget."

Emma gave him a look and he smiled hopefully. She smiled and sighed, looking at the papers in front of her. She could use a break after a solid three hours. "You win," she said, standing up and heading for the doorway. Marty followed her as she grabbed Einstein's leash off of the nail in the wall next to the jukebox, and then she turned back to face Marty. "But I doubt it'll work."

"Just get Einstein and let's go," he said, turning her around.

"Einie! Come here, boy!" Emma said, kneeling and patting her leg. "Come on!" Einstein came out of his basket at the foot of Doc's bed and walked over to her. "Good Einie, yeah." She hugged him and put the leash on him before she stood up.

"Coming?" she asked Marty. "Or are you staying here with Mr. Secretism?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty laughed.

Without an answer, Emma walked around the corner, so Marty followed her quickly. When he reached her side, Doc was still behind the curtain.

"Dad? Dad?"

"Yes?" Doc's voice said loudly.

"Marty and I are going to walk Einstein," Emma told him. "Leave the door unlocked, okay?"

"Alright," he said. "I'm finishing up now, so I should be done when you get back. Just don't forget to lock the door when you come back in."

"Okay." Emma would've said more but Einstein was pulling her towards the door in a hurry. She barely had time to grab her jacket, so Marty helped it off of the rack and shut the door behind them. He chased them down to the corner with Einstein's barking filling the air, and Marty was out of breath way before he had reached them.

"I forgot he could run fast," he panted, leaning on a telephone pole next to Emma. She laughed.

"Come on." They turned at the corner, deciding on only one block that night. It was chilly as early October usually was in Hill Valley, but nonetheless a nice night. Marty and Emma were quiet until each had regained the ability to breath normally again, and then Emma piped up. "So when are the tryouts for the bands for the next dance?" she asked at length. "You're trying out, right? About three weeks?"

"Three weeks, that's right," Marty said. "Which reminds me… do you have any idea why your dad wants me here tomorrow night with my guitar? He's not gonna tweak it or anything is he?"

"I doubt it," Emma laughed.

"Because he's not allowed to tweak it," Marty said seriously. "I need it for the tryouts." Emma just continued to giggle. "Hey, and another thing – what's he hiding behind that huge curtain?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said, averting his eyes. Marty didn't buy it. She had to know something.

"No, I think you know," he said skeptically, pointing at her. "You have to know what he's got back there."

"Sorry."

"He's had to have let it slip in conversation or something."

"I don't," she laughed. "He's hiding it from me, too. Which is odd since I am usually in on all of his little experiments."

"Yeah, sure," Marty said with a knowing smile. "You can cut the act by the way. I'll get it out of you somehow."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want," she said. "But I'm telling you – I don't know. Don't you remember me calling him Mr. Secretism?" Marty still said nothing. "Well fine then. It's not me, honest! He hasn't been just hiding whatever's behind that curtain, either. He's taken up to not letting me touch any huge rolls of paper, I can't go near his bed, and he got this phone call one night last week from some guy and won't tell me a thing about it except that it's 'business.' I think he's up to something… he usually doesn't act this strange or isolated…"

Marty still only half-believed her as he smiled at the nothingness in front of him. He looked over at her silently for a moment, the wheels in his head spinning in overdrive.

"What?" Emma laughed as they turned another corner. Einstein stopped there, so Emma did as well. Marty halted in front of her and looked at her, puzzled. "What?" she asked again.

"You know damn well what," he said. Emma felt that nervousness creeping back into her back and spread throughout her again. She wanted to just melt whenever he looked at her like that. She just wished his jokes weren't jokes and that they really meant something. She felt weak as he stood there just looking at her. Marty was enjoying himself however. Just watching her. It was nice.

An unknown force was suddenly inching them together in some other reality, but Emma took a suddenly jerk to the side when the completely forgotten-about Einstein took off down the sidewalk in a run, barking lowly again. Emma almost tripped over her own two feet as she was torn from this other world she and Marty were momentarily placed in, and Marty had to do a double take before he realized that Einstein was practically dragging Emma down the sidewalk. He ran after them.

"Einie! Whoa, boy, whoa! Stop!"

Emma was half-screaming and half-laughing until the leash slipped from her hand and sent her into a summersault and eventually on her back in a nearby lawn. Einstein continued running on as Marty rushed to help Emma. She sat up on her own laughing. Marty wanted to kill her for laughing when she should be lying there in a bloody mess.

"You okay?" he asked, starting to chuckle himself. Emma nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Scraped my elbow, that's all. Come on." Marty helped her up and walked her back to the garage where Einstein sat happily wagging his tail on the doormat.

"Need help inside?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, taking the leash off of Einstein and opening the door to let him in. "I'll see you tomorrow." She handed him his skateboard that he had left inside the door and began to rub the red spot on her elbow.

"Tomorrow," he said, pocketing his hands. "Right. Well, night."

"Goodnight."

Marty waved and Emma shut the door. Her eye moved up to the window at the top of the door and she watched him skate on down the street. With a sigh she left the door after he went out of sight, locked the door, and wandered back to her room. Her father had gone to bed very early for she heard him snoring lighting from his corner. She smiled and turned the light on in her room, shutting the door soundlessly.

She relived the past half hour in less than five seconds before the mess on her bed and floor brought her back to her senses. She sighed. Now she couldn't just flop down on her bed and dream sweetly as she would have liked, but the enemy was still after her… the accursed Chemistry notes had still not been found…

Emma went to the end of her bed and began to pick up all of her papers. She decided to wake up early the next morning and try again. Or just cheat as Marty suggested, but no. She wouldn't. Her dad would kill her. Oh, what a laugh! A walk relax her and help her remember! Ha! Tomorrow morning when she saw Marty in History she was gonna-

Emma stopped, holding a paper in front of her longer than the others. She stared at it and began to laugh.

It was her Chemistry notes.

x x x

"Okay, Doc, show me," Marty said as soon as he opened the door. Doc stared at him in confusion from his tool bench, so Marty rolled his eyes and clarified. The curtain, Doc! What's behind the curtain?"

"Oh!" he said, running over to it with Marty right behind him. He stopped in front of it, and Marty did the same, looking at the curtain anxiously. He had waited a whole twenty-four hours for this, and he was ready.

"All right, Marty," Doc said. "Did you bring your guitar?"

"Right here," he answered, holding it up for a split second. He was still looking hungrily at the curtain.

Doc turned around to the control board and back again holding the end of a very large cord. He handed it to Marty who took it slowly.

"Plug it into your guitar," Doc encouraged. As Marty did this, he watched Doc turn back to this control board and turn everything on all the way. He was confused and half-afraid to ask.

"Doc…"

"Get ready, Marty," Doc advised, turning the last dial all the way up. He ran to Marty's side, looking eagerly up at the curtain. Marty was now unsure if he really wanted to know what was behind it. "All right, play something," Doc said.

"Well shouldn't you take the curtain off first?"

"No. Just play something."

"Like what?"

"Anything, anything! Just play!"

At that moment, Emma was opening the door after being out in town all afternoon grocery shopping for her dad. Upon turning around and shutting the door with great difficulty, she was about to call for her dad, but all she saw was her father and Marty in front of the huge curtain between the two grocery bags she held. Marty strummed his guitar, and a wave of ear-splitting sound sent Emma stumbling backwards into the wall and falling to the ground.

Marty and Doc got an equally painful blast. The curtain flew off of the rail and covered them after they were knocked back from the initial shock of the noise. Immediately Marty and Doc sat up, throwing the curtain off of themselves. Marty looked in awe at the huge mass in front of him.

"It's an amplifier!" Marty gasped. "Shit, Doc, that thing is huge!"

"And loud," Doc said, shaking his head to get the ringing in his head to stop. "Side effects include instant headache, but they didn't invent Tylenol for nothing." At this, he pulled an unlabeled bottle out of the inside of his lab coat and popped two pills in his mouth swallowing hard.

"This is awesome," Marty said, standing up to actually appreciate it. "I could do some serious stuff with this thing."

"Not mobile," Doc moaned as he got up, "but you can practice for your band tryouts in a few weeks nonetheless."

"How'd you know about that?" Marty asked.

"Well Emma told me about it last week," Doc said. "She said there was some sort of announcement made and that after talking to you, she found out that you were considering going out for them."

"Oh," Marty said with a suspicious look. "Guess I'm gonna have to thank her, huh?" he thought aloud. "Hey, where is she? She ran off right after last block; I didn't really get to talk to her."

"Oh she went out for the afternoon," Doc said as Marty picked up his guitar and laid it on the table. "She should be home soon."

"Tell me something, Doc," Marty said. "Did she know about this at all?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind," Marty said. "I get it." Confused, Doc just stood there. Marty shook his head as he looked over his guitar to make sure that there were no damages done to it. But before he could look at it in detail a short rustling sounded from across the room. Marty and Doc looked up, and they saw Emma lying against the wall next to the door almost motionless with groceries spilled all around her.

"Emma!" Doc ran around the table with Marty and flew to her side. They knelt down on either side of her after moving the bags of food, Doc helping to revive her.

"Is she okay?" Marty asked.

"She's fine," Doc said. "She must've been coming in when we tried out the amplifier. The sound must've caught her off guard and startled her, knocking her over." Emma moaned a little, and they turned back to her. "Emma? Emma, dear, are you alright?" Doc asked as he helped her sit up.

"Ooo, my head," she complained, holding the back of it. She opened her eyes, saw the amplifier, and sighed. "Giant amplifier," she said indifferently. "Wonderful. Ooo! Ooo…"

"What's wrong?" Doc asked immediately, "Did you hit you head?"

"I think so," she said, wincing as her father looked at her head. "I can't tell whether it's from hitting the wall or from the sound."

"Yes, yes I think you did," Doc said, stopping near the back on the top of her head. Emma winced as he touched it, and he recoiled quickly, going back over it more gently. "You have a devil of a goose egg," he said. "Maybe you should go lie down."

"I'll get you some ice," Marty said as they helped Emma up and began to walk her back to her room. Doc nodded to him, and he let go of her arm and went over to the icebox to put an ice pack together. Emma suddenly felt embarrassed over the fuss she was causing, especially with Marty there. He always made fun of her when her father troubled over her like this on occasion, but it was just playful fun like everything else. But really, it was still a bit embarrassing.

"Lie down and don't go to sleep," Doc said, helping her sit on her bed. "That's a bad bump and we want to make sure you're okay."

"Dad, please, I'm not a little girl anymore," Emma said, fixing her pillow. "I know you care and I appreciate it, but I'm seventeen. I can handle it."

"Oh, just you wait til you're a parent someday," he muttered in frustration. "You will laugh at you kid the same way I laugh at you!"

"Dad-"

"HA – HA!"

"Dad!"

"Go ahead!" he went on loudly. "Write your book since you know it all!"

"I do not!" Emma retorted. "Just treat me a little more responsibly, okay?"

"All right," Doc said, sitting on her bed. "Tomorrow, you're going to start a new routine of rewiring the garage every month."

"Not like that!"

"Then how so?"

"Just give me a little more space to talk to my friends and stop embarrassing me," she said. "This little boo boo stuff has to stop. I'm a big girl."

"Oh, so now I embarrass you?" Doc asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Dad, you speak a different language," Emma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what would that be?" Doc asked right back.

"Quantum physics."

Doc bit his lip as he looked at her. She had gotten him. He had his mouth opened and his finger pointed at her ready to say something when Marty suddenly cleared his throat from behind them. Emma and Doc looked up, and Marty started to smile.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Emma lied down on her bed, turned her back to her father and covered herself up with her blankets immediately. Doc and Marty exchanged surprised looks as Doc rose from her bedside.

"No, no," Doc said quietly. "Just in the middle in the silent treatment is all," he said before lowering his voice and coaxing Marty away from the bed a bit. Marty listened with interest. "Marty, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked. "It's a bad bump, she can't go to sleep, and she's not cooperating with me right now, so just talk to her or something. Keep her awake."

Marty nodded. "Right, Doc."

"Good man," Doc said with a smile as he patted his shoulder and went to leave the room. He turned around in the doorway. "I'll just be out here cleaning up this… mess…"

With that he left, and Marty looked over at Emma lying in her bed. He grabbed the chair from her desk and pulled it up next to her nightstand, sitting in it backwards. He knew she got embarrassed about her dad sometimes, but he just smiled and reached out, shaking her shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Don't go to sleep."

"I'm not," she replied stubbornly. Marty raised his eyebrows, deciding to choose his words wisely as he spoke.

"Well, good," he said awkwardly. A silence followed for a few minutes, and Emma couldn't take the fact that Marty was just sitting there watching her. She turned to on her other side to face him. He then held up the icepack.

"Oh." She took it, laying it on her pillow and easing herself onto it. It was a sore bump. "Pain. Ow." Marty laughed a bit.

"Serves you right, you know," he said. He got an evil glare out of her, but her held up his hands to explain. "Well you do! He's your dad, he just cares."

"Yeah, but if your dad did that to you, you'd act the same way," Emma said sourly.

"Em, no. It'd be the other way around," Marty said. "I'd be doctoring him up from Biff, and believe me, I have before. Me and Linda both." Emma giggled a bit at this picture. Marty continued, seeing that this was sort of working. "And not only do you deserve it for that, but you still lied to me."

"I did not," she said, sitting up. "About what?"

"Oh, so there's more than one thing?" Marty asked. Emma scowled.

"Haha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "Really, what have I lied about?"

"The amp!" he said. "You knew it was back there the whole time!"

"Marty, if I knew that that thing was back there, I'd be walking around with the world's biggest pair of earmuffs on in triplicate."

"I bet," he said.

"You know what, I am not lying," she said. "And I know it."

"Oh, a goody-two-shoes, huh?" Marty laughed. "Do I have to go find another appropriately-titled song?" Emma laughed.

"If you do, it better be Beatles," she said. Marty screwed up his face as predicted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I don't really like the Beatles."

"Well I love them," Emma said, darting forward a bit.

"Well too bad," Marty said, mimicking her.

"Well no it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You know what?" she asked with false anger.

"What?"

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Oh really?" Marty laughed, grabbing her wrists and bringing them together in between them.

"Yeah," Emma said, not really struggling to get loose. "And then I'll tie you to a chair and make you listen to the Beatles until you grow up, you big fat sissy."

Marty didn't really have a response for that, so he let amusement start to show on his face before a loud sound filled the garage again. Marty fell over on top of Emma and looked at her in surprise. Whether it was from the sound or the position he was in, he could never really decide, but he sat up off of her quickly and looked over at the door.

"What the hell?" He got up and Emma followed him out to the main part of the garage. Doc was on his back on the floor in front of the amp with Marty's guitar not far from him. He sat up amongst the falling papers around him and looked at them.

"Obviously the volume needs fixing," he said. "I turned it halfway down and it still has enough force to knock you over!"

Marty looked over at Emma who had her arms folded across her chest.

"Told you he's embarrassing," she said, going back into her room.

"You still lied!" Marty shouted, not bothering to go after her this time. He waited for it, though. _One… Two…_

"I DID NOT!" she bellowed.

Marty just laughed.

"Did…"

"Not!"

"Yes, you did!" he said turning back to the bedroom door. Emma's head whipped out from around the corner.

"I did not!"

"Doc! Did Emma know about the amplifier?" Marty asked.

"Marty, shut up," Emma said, kicking him moderately hard in the chin and retreating back into her room. Marty's mouth hung open emitting inaudible sounds of pain as he and Doc exchanged looks of pure shock.

"So I was right!" Marty dared to shout. "You did know!" When she didn't answer, he tried something else. "By they way, you found your Chemistry notes too, didn't you?"

Emma came out of the room again and Marty smiled.

"Oh come on! I'm your lab partner!" Marty said. "And you found them because you turned in that assignment."

"So what?" she whispered so her dad couldn't hear. "Who's to say I didn't copy by your genius suggestion?" She went back in the room, leaving Marty and Doc to be confused. And it worked.

x x x

Emma, after much arguing with her father about the absurd bump on her head, was allowed to go to sleep around ten-thirty. She didn't know if Marty had left but she didn't really care. Or maybe she did. She couldn't really make up her mind. She drifted off for a short while before she started tossing and turning a little past midnight. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was restless and still thinking about Marty.

She was somehow almost starting to lull off to sleep for a second time when she heard the soft strings of a guitar sound clearly around her. They were soothing and relaxing but so crystal clear and hazy at the same time. After five minutes she determined that they were coming from inside the garage and not her head. She sat up drowsily, listening more. It wasn't the jukebox either. What was it?

She got out of bed slowly walking towards the door in her flannel pajama pants and David Bowie t-shirt. She leaned against the doorframe and listened more. The soft haunting guitar tune was still hypnotizing her and telling her to find its source. She looked at the jukebox a minute just to make sure it wasn't it, and then she gave up. Emma then stood up and rounded the corner, and she found the sweet soothing sound and its keeper sitting up on her dad's tool bench. Doc was asleep in the corner bed she saw, but she couldn't help but to smile when she saw Marty sitting on that tool bench.

She silently walked over to the bench and hopped up on it beside him as he acknowledged her presence with a smile as he kept playing his nice little song that he played steadily. She looked at the giant amplifier in front of them with a smile. He had finally fixed the volume on it, and it sounded wonderful. Then Emma got a cold chill and grabbed the curtain from behind her that previously covered the amp from sight. She wrapped herself in it, still looking at the amplifier as Marty continued his song. He slowed a bit, and Emma's face saddened.

"Don't stop playing," she said quietly. Marty smiled and strummed lightly on the strings the tune again. Emma closed her eyes with a satisfied smile just listening. She wished she could fall asleep to this lovely little song every night. She almost fell asleep sitting there. Eventually she rested her head on Marty's shoulder with a deep sigh of content. He looked down at her finishing off the last few chords, and by the time he was finished, he was sure she was asleep.

Marty tilted his head down next to her in the midst of her sleep and thought it the perfect time to say it since she was out. He had to have self-satisfaction on his side anyways, so he whispered in her ear:

"You're such a liar."

Right after that, everything moved fast. Marty felt something jab into his back as he fell off of the tool bench and onto the ground. He looked up to see Emma now lying across the whole table with a smile, eyes still shut.

"Am not."

X X X

Please Review

_(The song is 'I Saw Her Standing There' by the Beatles. This was not a songfic; it was just something to add to it for fun. Plus it fit, so why not? Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!)_


End file.
